German Patent Application Publication No. DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component, wherein an optoelectronic semiconductor chip with a through-contact is embedded into a molded body. The semiconductor chip comprises a first contact on an underside and a second contact on a top side. The second contact is electrically conductively connected to an upper contact pad of the through-contact. In this way, the second electrical contact of the top side of the semiconductor chip is led onto the underside of the molded body.